


Magic Pack of Healing

by orionstarlight



Series: Late Night Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/orionstarlight
Summary: “yer not gonna say ‘hi’?”“neck hurt when words,” is his reply; not a very intelligent one, but it’s the best he can do.the voice in the kitchen laughs. “karma, that is.”———————Bad posture and intense volleyball workouts mean coming home with an incredibly sore neck only Osamu can heal.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Late Night Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Magic Pack of Healing

* * *

he’s broken his back, there’s no other way about it. with every shift of his feet he feels his spine whining like old metal and it sounds uncannily like karma.

it takes a lot for him to not just drop to the floor and pass out, sleep through the pain and never think again. instead, he settles for two ibuprofen, a beer, and a pillow under his neck as he falls to the sofa.

“yer not gonna say ‘hi’?”

“neck hurt when words,” is his reply; not a very intelligent one, but it’s the best he can do.

the voice in the kitchen laughs. “karma, that is.”

he mumbles an insult, feebly flipping him off, and winces straight away at the pull of his arm.

the knife stops against the cutting board and he listens carefully to the footsteps muffled by socks on the hardwood floors as they shuffle around.

“hey, pisshead. up.”

“do i look like your brother?”

“you want the magic pack of healing or not?” he opens an eye and sighs, flipping onto his stomach so the ice pack rests on his neck. feels nice.

the tv turns on, some shitty old film from the forties, but his ears hone in on the knife in the kitchen again. he drops his knuckles onto the floor and starts knocking.

it’s a steady beat, slightly distracting, so he continues, eventually changing to a more catchy tune, getting louder. the knife falters in its movements and he knows he’s got him.

socks pad back to were they were before, stopping in front of him. he turns his head and looks up, smug smile on his face.

“what’s cooking good looking?”

he makes a very disgusted face before crouching down. “‘m convinced ya never grew out of bein’ seventeen.”

“not true. i pay taxes and stuff like a proper grown up now.” 

“yer a menace.”

his smile widens. “your menace.” it earns him an eye roll.

it doesn’t, however, stop him from moving the two of them around so osamu can slide under rin and let him place his head just under his chin, wrapping their arms around each other.

“how is this karma for yer bad posture?”

“karma’s good and bad, i’ve heard.”

“just havin’ me should be enough good karma t’ last a lifetime.” osamu’s heart beats steadily under his ear.

rin wraps his arms around him a little tighter, eyes looking at the movie on the screen, not really watching the action at this point.

“a little extra never hurt anybody.”

osamu hums against his hair. “can’t say no t’ that.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
